


Red-Eyed and Bushy-Tailed

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Albino Elven Inquisitor, Athmael and Veya are Albino, Dorian is DEFINITELY a Bottom, F/F, F/M, Haven’t Done a First Person in So Long, M/M, POV First Person, Possessive Inquisitor, We’ll See how This Turns Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: Athmael hates the situation he’s in.  The Breach is painful to look at, as if he doesn’t already have enough trouble as is.  He hates having to wear hooded cloaks everywhere, thanks to his lack of pigment.  Now he has a disgustingly bright hole in the sky spewing out demons.
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lace Harding/Sera, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 10





	1. Redcliffe

I hate the Sun. It’s far too bright, and it burns at my skin through the fabric of my cloak. I’m always in pain, whenever I go outside during the day, and I can’t help but envy everyone else for not being albino.

Oh, wait. It gets better. _Now_ the sky’s got this massive, gaping green hole that tosses demons every which way. And it’s just as painful as being out in the Sun, if not more. Luckily for me, I wasn’t outside, at the moment.

”Fascinating, but how does that work?”

I shrugged, staring back at the Tevinter mage. He laughed and kept talking. ”You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and BOOM! Rift closes.”

”Let one in and they’ll come crawling out of the woodwork like roaches.” Vivienne scoffed. I rolled my eyes at her.

”I’m far more handsome than a cockroach, how dare you?”

* * *

It’d been weeks since the elf had appeared in the chantry, and Maker was it boring me to pieces, waiting for him to return to confront Alexius.

_Was_ he coming back? No, he had to be. He couldn’t just leave this to sort itself out.. could he? Lavellan hadn’t seemed particularly interested in much of anything, so I couldn’t be sure.

Nothing to do but wait, I suppose.


	2. The End of Haven

I watched as the townspeople drank, danced, and talked below me. As much as I hated to admit it, Haven deserved time off, especially since the Breach was closed.

I wondered what’d happened to Dorian, though. I couldn’t help feeling a bit bad for not returning and helping the mages. He’d seemed so hopeful.

”Forces approaching!” Cullen shouted from the gates. ”To arms!”

* * *

”Oww..” I rubbed the back of my head, grimacing as I did so. Where _was_ I? How long had it been since I’d buried Haven? Hours? Days? Weeks?

I was cold, famished, and parched. _It’s probably been days,_ I decided, getting up and dusting the snow from my cloak. I wandered around the cave for a few minutes, finding that the only way out was being guarded by some demons.

Fucking fantastic.

* * *

The time spent watching and waiting to see when.. _if_ they’d found Athmael were torture. I listened as the Chancellor babbled on about having misjudged the elf, trying and failing to distract myself.

They’d find him. They’d _have_ to.

”Move the wounded to the other tent, we found him!” the Commander shouted. I turned and saw Cassandra and Leliana helping him drag an unnervingly limp Athmael into the camp, the elf shivering horribly.


	3. Lost

”Athmael.” someone called softly. ”Wake up.”

I turned my head towards the voice.

”Please, just wake up.” the voice said, again.

I opened my eyes slowly. Dorian looked back at me, eyebrows knitted with concern. Had he been here the whole time, begging me to wake up?

I tried to sit up, wincing and falling back onto the cot as my ribs exploded with pain. ”Where are we?” I asked.

”No idea.” Dorian replied, looking around. ”That Chantry fellow led us out of Haven, and it’d been hours by the time they found you.”

”If that.. _thing_ is still out there, we need to get moving.”

”Hush, you need rest.” Mother Giselle said, shooing him away.

”What I _need_ is to know where the _hell_ we are.” I argued, glaring up at her.


	4. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I’m still suffering from writers block, and also a small cold.

I watched the pale elf as he scurried about, checking in on everyone, stopping to give Helisma things he’d picked off of bodies in the field, and just generally ran himself ragged. Maker, he was going to be the end of me.

”I could watch you roam Skyhold all day.” I said, smirking as he stopped and looked back at me. ”Here and there you run, checking in on your followers. Why don’t they feed _you_ grapes, rub your shoulders?

I suppose it’s more fun, this way. Fun for me, I mean.. you’re rather strapping.”

”I’ve noticed _you’re_ rather strapping, yourself.” Athmael quipped.

”Of course you have. That only takes eyes.”

He winked. ”Luckily I have those.”

”You do! A rather fetching pair.” _I could get lost in their hue,_ I thought. _Warm and red, like strawberries._ I shook my head and looked out the window. ”At any rate, you didn’t come here to listen to me fawn. What’s on your mind?”

* * *

I took the stairs two at a time, letting out a long sigh as I walked up to Dorian’s alcove. He wasn’t going to be pleased about this, was he?

”Fancy meeting _you_ here.” he said innocently.

”Dorian, there’s a letter for you.”

The mage raised an eyebrow and smirked. ”A letter? Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?”

I shook my head and gave him an annoyed look. ”No, it’s from your father.”

* * *

”’I know my son!’ What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble!” Dorian paced back and forth along his alcove. ”This ’family retainer’ is probably someone he’s paid to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter!”

”Could this be a Venatori plot?” I asked. ”Lure you to some remote location, under the impression that you’d be meeting someone else, then take you prisoner?”

Dorian shook his head. ”Possibly. But this _does_ look like my father’s penmanship. Unless..” he paused, furrowing his brows in thought. ”No, he couldn’t have joined them.. maybe? Anything is possible.

”Let’s meet this so-called ’family retainer.’ If it’s a trap, we escape and _kill_ everyone, you’re good at that!”

I rolled my eyes at him. ”Dorian, I don’t think—”

”If it isn’t, I’ll leave with the message that my father can stick his alarm up his ass.”

”Okay, let’s go.” I let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

I watched the elf out of the corner of my eye as he approached, sighing and crossing my arms as I leaned against the window.

”He says we’re alike, him and I.” I finally said. ”Too much pride. Once, I might’ve been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now, I’m not so sure. Thanks for taking me out there.. it wasn’t what I was expecting, but it was something.

”Maker knows what you must think of me _now,_ after that whole display.” I turned to look Athmael in the eyes.

”I think you’re very brave.” he said softly.

”Brave?”

”It isn’t easy to break tradition and live life the way you want.” he explained.

I smiled. ”At any rate, it’s time to drink myself into a stupor.. it’s been one of those days. Join me, sometime, if you’d like.”


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athmael and Dorian get really, really drunk, in this one. Drunken flirting and kissing (and more), anyone?

”Another!” I shouted, slamming my glass down onto the table. Cabot gave me an annoyed look, but poured another round. I licked my lips and hummed happily.

”I’ll take that.”

I jumped, nearly falling off the barstool as my drink was snatched away.

* * *

”I wass _drinking_ that..!” Dorian slurred, whining and pouting like a child as I threw back the ale. ”S’not _fair._ ”

”Too bad.” I teased, unable to hold back a smirk. ”As much as you complain about Cabot’s ale, you’d probably drink the tavern dry, given the chance.”

I held up a hand and watched the dwarf refill my glass, downing it as soon as he did.

”I’m not _that_ bad!”

Cabot groaned. ”You two’ll have to take your lovers’ quarrel outside, _if_ you don’t mind.”

* * *

I stumbled, nearly tripping over my own feet as Athmael helped me out of the tavern. I don’t remember how we’d gotten up the stairs so fast, but the next thing I knew, we were already in the library.

Athmael staggered a little, hiccuping quietly as he lowered me into the armchair by the alcove window. A loose strand of white hair fell into his face as he stood up and looked out the window.

”Fasta vass, but you’re beautiful.” I murmured, blushing. Strawberry-red eyes gazed back at me, and before I could stop myself, I’d grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Dorian’s tongue swept my mouth. He tasted faintly of lyrium, and it made me dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, letting out a small, displeased whimper as he pulled away.

”Why did you..?” I breathed.

Dorian looked away, mortified. ”I.. I’m sorry.” he said softly. ”I shouldn’t have done that, I had no right to, and I—”

I grabbed him by one of the buckles on his vest, cutting him off and kissing him.

* * *

My shoulders tensed and my eyes widened as I struggled to rationalize the situation. He’d flirted with me, yes, but.. he flirted with everyone. Was I just his favorite? Why..?

I pushed the thought aside and leaned into the elf’s embrace, sighing happily. His fingers wound into my hair, nails dragging as he pulled away for air, panting.

”Athmael, I—”

”Hush.” he said, shaking his head. I gasped as I felt his hand on my groin. He leaned in and kissed me again, his eyes half-lidded and red with lust.

” _Oh.!_ ” my eyes shot open again when his hand slipped beneath my breeches to palm at the quickly hardening contents within.

I bucked into his hand, swearing as he worked at the laces, pulling my breeches down and off in one swift movement. He shrugged off his jacket and wrestled himself out of his shirt, tossing them off to the side.

I let out an impatient growl and pinned him back against a bookshelf, kissing a path from his jaw to his neck, down his shoulders, along his chest. His breath hitched when I bit his left nipple, pulling at it gently before sucking at his right.

Before I could go back to trailing kisses down his torso, he pushed me onto my back, straddling me and grinding himself against my exposed groin. I moaned loudly, gripping the leg of my armchair like my life depended on it as he slipped down between my legs, fingers closing around my cock.

”You like that, don’t you?” Athmael teased. I could only moan in response. ”Yeah, you do. You’re mine.”

I gasped and bucked against him as his hand gave way to lips and tongue. He licked a stripe from base to tip, humming as I struggled to control myself.

”Ath.. A-athmael, I can’t.!” my stomach coiled, my cock twitching dangerously in his mouth. He hummed and took me in as deep as he could manage, grinning smugly when I came in his mouth and swallowing it down.

”Mine.” he said again, prowling over me like a cat. He leaned down and nipped at my neck, still grinning, and curled up against me.


	6. Mother Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Giselle barges in and lectures the boys, post-coitus. Shut up, it’ll be funny!

”I don’t know what you think you’re doing!” someone shouted. I groaned and rolled over, elbowing Dorian in his side grumpily.

”I’m being clucked at by a hen, _evidently!_ ”

Creators, was it _really_ too much to ask to be allowed to sleep in? I lazily opened one eye, turning to see Mother Giselle standing over us, shielding her eyes with her hands.

”Your glib tongue gives you little credit.”

Dorian nodded his head towards me and shrugged. ”You’d be surprised at what my tongue _gets_ me, Your Reverence.”

Mother Giselle dropped a hand away from her face and looked down at me. ”Oh, I..”

”Can I help you?” I asked impatiently, glaring up at the cleric.

”It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my ’undue influence’ over you.” Dorian scoffed.

”It is just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks.”

”I know _exactly_ how it looks, and I couldn’t give a nug’s ass what you think, frankly.” I growled.

”I.. see.” she said slowly. ”I meant no disrespect, Your Worship, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he has no ulterior motives, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

I let out an exasperated sigh and watched her bow and walk away. ”Well, that was something.” Dorian turned and looked at me, opening his mouth to say something. I covered his mouth with a hand. ”Hush.”


	7. Veya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athmael’s torn from the throes of young love when his little sister shows up and steals Cullen away from his work.

I couldn’t _believe_ him! Not only did he never check in with our clan, but he didn’t bother sending me so much as a brief letter!

_Dear Veya,_

_I’m alive, by the way. Say hi to Mother?_

Creators, Athmael could be so _selfish!_ I realized I’d been pacing back and forth in front of the gates of Skyhold for nearly ten minutes, took a deep breath, and went in.

* * *

Athmael sighed happily and nuzzled at my neck, sending a small shiver down my spine from the sensation. I gazed down at the elf snuggled into my side, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

Athmael groaned and burrowed his face into my shoulder when one of Leliana’s crows landed in front of us, holding a scrap of paper in its beak.

I reluctantly nudged him off of me and held out my hand. The crow gave me an unimpressed look, dropped the note on the floor, and flew off. I unfolded the note.

_Inquisitor, a girl snuck in past the guards, this morning. She’s holed up with Cullen in his quarters._

_~Leliana._

* * *

”Athmael, slow down!” Dorian called, running to catch up with me. I ignored him and kept my pace. I stopped as I reached Cullen’s quarters. I gritted my teeth and kicked the door open, eyes widening in surprise when I saw her.

Right there. Sitting on his desk. My sister.

”Athy, it’s been forever!” Veya smiled innocently. I narrowed my eyes. Was that..? She had Cullen by his chest plate, the Commander was blushing, actually _blushing!_

”Fenhedis lasa, Veya! What’re you _doing_ here?!” I barked.

She shrugged and released Cullen, his face growing redder by the second. ”We never heard back from you, after the Conclave. Clan Lavellan doesn’t take silence unless it’s from dead men, big brother.

”You didn’t even try to talk to me, either.” tears welled up in her eyes, and I looked away, heart sinking. ”I’m your _sister._ You could’ve sent a letter, at least, Athy..”

* * *

I watched sadly as my brother left, the Tevinter mage at his side with an arm thrown over his shoulder. I sighed and looked back at Cullen, his golden eyes soft and filled with sympathy.

”Are you alright?” He asked, squeezing my shoulder gently. I nodded, giving him a weak smile. ”I understand where your brother’s coming from, actually. I don’t agree with his lack of communication, but I get it.”

”I.. thank you, Cullen.” I said quietly. He gave my shoulder another gentle squeeze. He turned away and started towards his bookshelf, and I sighed. ”Cullen?”

”Yes?”

I walked up to him, took his hand and rubbed it against my cheek. I smiled and looked up at him, blushing.

* * *

I swallowed loudly, heart skipping a beat as I looked down at Veya. Her bright pink eyes were almost completely red, her pupils nearly overtaking them as she gazed up at me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I’d dipped my head down, leaned in and kissed her. She froze, surprised, and then gripped my neck, sighing as she pulled me in closer. I ran a hand through her short, messy hair, biting back a moan when she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

She pouted and puffed out her bottom lip when I broke away for air. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she blushed a deep pink.

”What’s the matter?” I asked.

Veya looked up at me and giggled, pointed ears almost fluttering. ”I can’t believe my first kiss was with a shem.”


	8. Run Away, Veya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athmael gets all big-brother-y, and Veya settles in and decides to stick around Skyhold.

”Fasta vass, Athmael..!” I heard Dorian shout as I ran up the stairs.

”Hush, ma’vhenan.”

I pushed open the door and went inside. Dorian and Athmael were rolling around on his _ridiculously_ huge bed, both of them shirtless.

”Ladies.” I called, snickering.

* * *

I smothered my laughter behind my hand as I watched Athmael chase Veya around his quarters. I love watching people bicker.

”Oh, c’mon, Athy!” Veya begged, ducking as he threw a book at her. ”Why do _you_ get the fancy room?”

”Because I’m the _leader,_ damnit!” Athmael shouted angrily, throwing another book.

”And?”

” _And,_ ” I said, walking up to the elves and snatching a third book from Athmael’s hands as he was about to throw it. ”If you don’t make yourself scarce, you’ll regret it. Your brother and I were in the middle of something, and I intend to pick up where we left off.”

And with that, she ran.

”Looks like she remembers what happened the _last_ time she walked in on me.” Athmael laughed.

* * *

”I take it there isn’t much privacy in the Dalish?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Hush.” I grinned and pushed him onto the bed, his eyes widening as he stared up at me. I shucked off my breeches and kicked them away, sighing contentedly. Dorian cleared his throat, and I rolled my eyes at him.

”You don’t intend to fuck me with my pants on, do you?” he teased.

”Hush.” I said again. I worked at his laces, a job made slightly difficult by the organ straining beneath. Once I’d completely undone his laces, however, I crossed my arms and turned my chin up defiantly.

”Kaffas.. you’re unfair, you know that?” Dorian sighed and pulled his breeches down and off, tossing them to the side. ”Where were we?”

I gasped as he hooked an arm around me, tugging me down onto the mattress and flipping me over. Dorian pinned me beneath him, his eyes dark with lust. I didn’t dare try and take charge this time, letting out a loud chirp he slid a finger into my hole.

”Let me know if I hurt you.” he said. I nodded and rocked back against his hand. ”Eager, are we?”

Before I could fire back a witty comment, he slid another finger into me, pumping and scissoring his fingers as he worked me open. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, already painfully hard. Dorian worked up a rhythm and then cupped my jaw in his other hand.

”I think you’re ready.” he murmured. I looked up at him, eyes slipping to half-mast as he withdrew his fingers. He got up off the bed, took something from a pocket in his breeches, and came back.

”Dorian, what—” I let out another loud chirp, ears fluttering as he grabbed my hips, thrusting against me until he was half-sheathed. I screwed my eyes shut, chirping as he drove me into the bed.

”Oh, sweet Maker..” Dorian said between thrusts. ” _Ahh,_ you’re so tight.”

* * *

I stilled for a moment, looking reverently at the elf beneath me. _He’s beautiful,_ I thought.

”For the love of.. _move!_ ” Athmael growled impatiently, rutting back against me.

I grasped the elf’s cock in my hand as I thrust in, again, pumping him in time with my charges. His eyes rolled back as he bucked up into my hand and chirped.

My stomach coiled and I twitched inside of him, picking up my pace as I neared my climax, moaning uncontrollably. Athmael shouted and snapped his hips as we came together, cum spilling out over my hand.

* * *

I sighed happily and watched as Dorian got up and searched around, coming back a moment later with a towel. ”Creators, that was magnificent.”

He looked down at me and smiled as he cleaned me off, got up again to put the towel in a wash basin, returned and sat down beside me. ”I’m glad your sister took the hint and decided to leave you alone.”

I laughed and pulled him down onto the bed, curled up against him, and fell asleep.


	9. Daydreams

_Veya skipped ahead of me, giggling as she went. ”Hurry up, Cullen!”_

_I broke out into a sprint and caught up to the elf, tackling her and pinning her under me. Rose-pink eyes widened in surprise as Veya blushed. She reached up and stroked my jaw with a hand, smiling up at me._

_”Cullen?” she breathed._

_I leaned in and closed my eyes._

_”Cullen.”_

_I dipped my head as I kissed her._

* * *

”Cullen!” Athmael shouted impatiently, tearing me from my daydream. I blinked, shook my head dizzily, and nodded. ”Have the supplies for our troops on the Coast arrived?”

I stared back at the elf, confused. ”Supplies?”

”You were to secure shipments of herbs and ore, as well as some training equipment and armor for the troops stationed there.” Leliana reminded me, quirking up an eyebrow.

”Ah, right.” I paused, looked down at my clipboard and nodded again. ”Yes, Inquisitor. They arrived a couple days ago.”

* * *

I hid in the corner and waited by the door, listening for when he’d come out of the war room. It sounded like they were almost done, and the suspense was killing me.

”You should get some sleep, Commander.” Athmael said, opening the door. I doused myself with camouflaging powder, heart beating against its cage as I snuck past my brother and his advisors.

Cullen sighed and nodded. ”I’ll try.”

As he made his way around the war table to the door, I pounced, snagging his glove and scrambling into a corner as he looked around in confusion.

I tucked the stolen glove into my shirt and closed the door, turned around and leaned against it, smirking.

”I’ve been thinking of you all day.” Cullen said softly.

”Have you, now?” I asked innocently. I felt my face grow warm as he closed the distance between us. He leaned in and kissed me, and I melted away as he gently parted my lips with his tongue.

I moaned and draped my arms over his shoulders, lacing my fingers together at the back of his neck. Cullen grabbed my hips and hoisted me up, growling as he carried me over to the war table.

Fen’harel’s teeth, he looked like a lion, with his golden hair and furs draped over the mantle of his armor. He unbuttoned my shirt, pushed it open, and cupped my breasts in his hands. I moaned again and hooked my fingers into his chest plate. Cullen gasped when I yanked him forward, struggling to get him out of his armor.

Then, the door opened, and we both froze in place.

”Cullen, I thought the Inquisitor ordered you.. to..” Josephine trailed off as she realized what she’d stumbled upon. ”Oh, dear.”


	10. Proper Manners and Library After-hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athmael and Veya have to learn how to act prim and proper for the Empress’s ball, and holy shit, are their etiquette lessons boring them to tears.

”Again.” Josephine instructed.

I rolled my eyes at her and nodded. ”It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Grace.” I tried for another bow, thoroughly hating myself as I did so.

”That.. was more of a curtsy, but it’ll do, for now.” she turned to look at Veya. ”Now you.”

* * *

I let out an exasperated sigh, fighting the urge to douse myself in camouflaging powder and run off. Athmael rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time, today.

”I don’t see _why_ we have to go through so much effort, just to please some fancy shems.” I complained.

”I agree, although at least _one_ of those shems might try and kill the Empress.” Athmael looked down at the array of silverware Josephine put down in front of us, frowning. ”What’s the point of this? How many kinds of forks and spoons do you people _need?_ ”

* * *

I leaned against my window, watching the sunset from my alcove as I waited for Athmael to be cut loose for the day.

”Longing for his touch, lonely and tormented as the day does by. What I’d do if I could steal him away.” Cole said suddenly.

”How long have you been there?” I asked, face growing hot.

”Not long.” Cole replied, fidgeting with his gloves.

* * *

Dorian sighed, leaning against the alcove window. He always looked amazing, as if someone might paint his portrait at any moment. I walked up to him, and he turned to look at me.

”The Inquisitor’s work is never done, I see.” Dorian teased.

”Hush.” I took his hand, smiling as I laced our fingers together. He cupped my jaw with a hand, and I melted into the mage’s touch.

* * *

Athmael’s eyes fluttered closed as I leaned in and kissed him, his fingers winding into my hair. I gasped when he bit my lip and broke the kiss, panting.

I peppered the elf’s arms with kisses as he worked at the buckles on my jacket and tossed it to the side, shrugged himself out of his own and lifted his shirt up and over his head. I had barely rid myself of my own when he growled and pushed me back against a bookshelf, pinning me.

I bit back a moan when I felt his leg slip between my thighs, nearly bucking against him when the elf leaned in and mouthed at my neck.

”I’ve been thinking of you all day.” Athmael whispered, his voice husky. ”You’ve no idea, ma’vhenan.. the things I’ve wanted to do to you.”

I let out a low whine as he slipped his hand beneath my breeches, palming at the swiftly hardening organ inside.

”I’d wreck you, Dorian.”

All movement stopped when we heard someone clear their throat.

* * *

”Oh, for.. what _now?_ ” Athmael demanded impatiently, glaring back at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. ”Maker’s breath, Inquisitor. Have you seen Veya?”


	11. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veya practices her archery with Sera, and they start talking about Scout.

I stuck my tongue out of the side of my mouth, narrowing my eyes in concentration. My fingers loosed on the bowstring as my arrow flew, splitting Sera’s through the middle.

”Frig! You’re good, Inky.” Sera clapped her hands together and picked up her bow again, squinting an eye and letting loose another arrow, sighing exasperatedly when it landed an inch or two away from mine. She loosened her stance and looked back at me. ”So.. you know that ducky little recruit? Scout What’s-Her-Face?”

I lowered my bow and turned to her. ”Harding?”

”Yeah, her. She’s adorable, right?”

I shrugged.

”She taken?” Sera asked. I shook my head.

”There you are!” I jumped and looked back at Cullen, already blushing. ”I’ve been looking all over for you.”


	12. Easy Bottom

I smiled as I watched Athmael pull his long, white hair back into a ponytail, his brows furrowed in concentration. The band snapped against his fingers and he hissed through his teeth, cursing in Elven.

”Why not just wear it down?” I asked. Athmael stopped messing with his hair and looked back at me. ”I rather like it that way.”

The elf rolled his eyes and padded back to the bed, sitting down and scooting next to me. He cupped my face in his hands, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs, and I melted into his touch.

* * *

”Athmael, I..” words failed me when he pulled me in for a kiss, slipping his tongue between my lips. I moaned appreciatively and moved in closer, cupping a hand behind his neck.

”Eager?” Athmael teased. I growled and pinched at his left nipple with my free hand, earning myself a soft chirp.

I kissed him again, desperate, needy, wanting. He was panting hard when we broke apart for air, and it fueled me. I grabbed his arm and pulled Athmael onto my lap, grinding against him as he straddled me.

* * *

Dorian let out a lout a loud moan when I pushed him back against the bed and prowled over him like a cat, kissing my way from just below his belly button to the hollow in his throat. I nipped at his neck playfully, my cock throbbing in my breeches.

Still, I wanted to draw it out as long as possible. I’d made it my mission to see how much Dorian could endure before he’d start begging.

Turns out, it wasn’t long.

”Ath.. Athmael, I want...”

”What do you want?” I teased before going back to mouthing at his neck.

”Vishante kaffas! Do I have to spell it out?” Dorian pouted.

I pulled back enough to look down into his eyes, grinning smugly. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was another loud moan when I ghosted a hand over his breeches and then quickly yanked them off, tossing them to the side.

”Suffer.” I whispered huskily, ridding myself of my own breeches. Dorian looked up at me, his eyes dark with lust.

* * *

I let out a low whine when I felt the head of Athmael’s cock press against my hole, my own twitching against my stomach in response.

”Please.” I begged. The elf leaned in to kiss my forehead before thrusting in. His eyes slid shut and he bit his lip, pulling out just enough that only the tip was still sheathed inside me.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I moaned as he thrust in, again, working up a rhythm of pulling almost completely out and then slamming back until he was fully sheathed. I reached up and stroked at his hair with a hand, reveling in it’s softness.

”Inquisitor, I..”

* * *

Veya buried her face in the fur on my mantle, sighing exasperatedly as she stood beside me.

”Fenhedis! Cullen, there’s this thing children are doing nowadays.” Athmael’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. ”It’s called knocking.”


End file.
